Parce que je t'aime
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Kai en avait marre que tout le monde décide pour lui, c'est pour cela qu'il est partit... Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'amour surtout lorsqu'il découvre que Boris rôde dans les parages !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello, bienvenue dans mon monde !!**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction consacrée à la série Beyblade mais dans laquelle il n'y aura pas de combat de toupie. La prochaine fois peut-être.**

**Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartienne pas sauf ceux que je crée**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, bercé par la solitude dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé. Mon nom est Kai….Kai Hiwatari.

Je vivais avec mon grand-père car je n'ai presque jamais connu mes parents. D'après ce que je sais, ils m'on confiés au soin de Voltaire (mon grand-père) afin que j'apprenne à résister aux duretés de la vie. Mais vu ce que j'ai vécu, je dirais que j'ai plutôt appris à ne pas m'opposer à Voltaire et à répondre présent à chacun de ses ordres, comme un bon chien bien éduqué. Bien sure, cela était aussi du au fait que notre famille était très riche : mes parents vivant au Japon dans un somptueux manoir et moi vivant en Russie sous la tutelle de mon soit disant grand-père…

Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais, j'ai été élevé pour être le meilleur combattant du monde et pour cela j'ai subi des entraînements parfois surhumains afin de ne jamais connaître la défaite. Je ne me souviens plus trop du reste, je sais juste qu'après une explosion (que j'avais provoqué) dans l'abbaye (ou plutôt dans la prison où je vivais) j'ai perdu la mémoire et seul m'était resté mon envi de gagner à n'importe qu'elle prix. Pour le reste, après avoir rencontrer Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny et qu'ils m'ai montrés le sens des mots « amitié » et « courage », j'ai enfin pu sortir du contrôle que Voltaire avait sur moi.

Bof… Si vous leur demandez de me décrire, ils vous diront que je suis égoïste, un simple enfant trop gâté qui n'est jamais content de ce qu'il a, mais c'est facile de critiquer : j'ai appris tout ce que je devais savoir pour devenir un maître incontesté d'art martiaux. Mes parents voulaient que je sache maîtriser mes émotions, et bien c'est réussit, maintenant on se demande même si j'ai un cœur et si c'est le cas, je peux affirmer qu'il est aussi dur la pierre et aussi froid que la glace.

Ne pouvant plus résister à cette destiné étouffante, j'avais pris la décision de partir pour un lieu plus calme, de renoncer à me battre afin de ne pas être repéré et de changer d'apparence.

Avant, je portais sur mes joues des marques bleues représentant des ailerons de requin, mais plus maintenant. Ma coiffure était, comme on me le disait « extravagante » par sa forme : mes mèches formaient des pointes ressemblant à une étoile, maintenant après un passage chez un coiffeur, celles-ci sont beaucoup plus petites et plus organisées. J'avais décidé de garder mon côté ténébreux ainsi que la couleur de mes cheveux par contre j'avais eu une poussé de croissance et maintenant je dois avouer que je fais bien mes 16 ans. Ah, mes vêtements son plutôt sombres (mais ça, ça change pas) et mes oreilles sont percées par 3 trous. (NDA : il est craquant !!)

La ville sur laquelle, j'avais jeté mon dévolu était suffisamment éloigné de ma famille et de mon passé. Là, j'étais sûr d'être tranquille, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me retrouvent. Rien qu'à y penser, j'imagine déjà leurs réactions :

-question et colère pour mes amis (surtout pour Tyson)

-dégoût et déshonneur pour ma famille.

Ils ne se demanderont jamais pourquoi je suis parti, mais plutôt, comment j'ai réussi à préparer ma fuite sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte.

J'avais loué un petit appartement pour pouvoir mener une vie normale sans attirer les soupçons. J'avais aussi pris la décision d'aller au Lycée, pour la première fois de ma vie, vu que je recevais les cours dans l'abbaye.

Une fois mon inscription prise en compte, je pouvais donc passer les deux jours qu'il me restait pour acheter de provisions, des vêtements et quelques objets utiles pour aménager ma nouvelle demeure. (NDA : Kai s'est inscrit le vendredi, il doit donc rentrer en cours le lundi)

Le dimanche matin, pour me changer les idées, j'avais pris la décision d'aller me promener dans la forêt qui se trouvant derrière l'appartement.

Je m'engageais sur l'un des sentiers quand soudain j'entendis une douce mélodie. Et voulant savoir d'où elle venait, je la suivis jusqu'à un petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait dans une prairie.

C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois. C'était une jeune fille qui chantait, (NDA : Il te suffisait d'écouter la chanson pour savoir que c'était une fille. Kai : Et pourquoi je te pris ? NDA : Parce que ce n'était pas la voix d'un homme mais celle d'une fille. Kai qui boude dans son coin et l'auteur qui essaie de ne pas rire) sa voix était si douce que j'en oubliais le reste. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : pouvoir la voir.

Pour cela, je me rapprocha le plus près d'elle. Ses cheveux argentés étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse et deux mèches (rebelles) encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient…magnifiques, leurs couleurs argentées semblaient hypnotisés tous ceux qui osaient les croiser. Etant assisse, je ne pouvais pas la voir parfaitement mais j'étais sur d'une chose elle était sublime !

Arrivai à sa hauteur, je voulus lui demander son nom, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Comble de tout, en m'apercevant, elle s'était relevée, avait arrêté de chanter et me regardait avec un sourire qui, sans savoir pourquoi, me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

**- Puis-je vous aider ? Vous semblez perdu.** Demanda t-elle à mon encontre.

Elle était si près, je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres….SES LEVRES !!!

Je fus pris d'une telle peur que je partis en courant, à toute allure, le plus loin d'elle.

Est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'elle était irréelle. Est-ce cela avoir le coup de foudre ?

* * *

**La suite bientôt !**

**PS: N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des Reviews**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Voilà!! Enfin la suite. Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et surtout ceux qui me laissent des reviews._**

**_Pour commencer, réponses au reviews du chapitre 1 :_**

_**luna115:** Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis contente que ma fic te plaîse. Ouais, j'ai déjà une fan. Comme tu le vois j'ai écrit la suite !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!_

_**Kalas1209:** Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est du pur hasard et j'espère recevoir d'autres reviews de toi. o-o_

_**SNT59:** Eh oui, Kaï est amoureux. C'est bien pour lui mais c'est triste pour nous ses fans. Voilà la suite !_

**_Aller bonne suite de lecture à tous !!! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Parce que je t'aime_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

_POV Kaï_

_

* * *

_

Arrivé chez moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de maudire ma réaction.

**- Quel idiot, mais quel idiot.** me répétais-je, en me tapant la tête contre le mur de mon salon.

- **Elle doit croire que je suis fous.** A bout de force et avec un horrible mal de tête, (NDA : On se demande bien pourquoi) je m'écroulé littéralement sur la canapé.

-**Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.** murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Mais cette nuit-là, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil si facilement. Une question trottait dans ma tête :

**- Comment se pouvait-il, que je ressente un sentiment aussi fort pour une personne qui m'est inconnue ?** Puis ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette question et dans un dernier souper, je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me leva et m'habilla en vitesse. Comme il n'y avait pas d'uniforme scolaire, je mis un simple jean noir et une chemisse blanche dont je laissais le haut déboutonner.

Puis je sortis de chez moi en soupirant pour énième fois en prenant la route du lycée.

**_

* * *

_**

POV normal

* * *

Plusieurs filles se retournèrent à son passage, mais Kaï n'y fit même pas attention. Heureussement aucune fille ne se jeta sur lui (NDA : C'est ça la célébrité) et cela lui rendit sa bonne humeur. Cet endroit était vraiment génial, s'était la première fois qu'il se promenait incognito et cela l'amuser vraiment.

Mais ce bonheur fut courte durée car il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le chemin qui mené au lycée (NDA : C'est pas sérieux) Afin d'avoir des renseignements de la part des passants, il se retourna d'un coup et rentra en collision avec quelque chose ou plutôt avec quelqu'un. Une jeune fille était tombée par-terre et son classeur s'était ouvert sous la violence du choc, libérant les feuilles qu'il contenait. (NDA : C'est pas de chance) Confus il l'aida à les ramasser, ainsi qu'à ce relever avant de s'excuser de sa maladresse (NDA : Et mais c'est la fille qui a fait tomber Kaï et non l'inverse) Elle le regarda est ce mit à rire. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il la dévisagea.

**_

* * *

_**

POV Kaï

* * *

C'est-elle ! Elle est là devant moi ! ET mais elle se moque de moi !

**_

* * *

_**

POV normal

* * *

Voyant la surprise du garçon, elle se remit à rire. Puis après un moment, durant lequel elle réussit à controler son fou rire, elle lui avoua qu'elle l'avait reconnue et que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon fuyait après l'avoir vue comme si elle était un fantôme et cette idée la faisait se tordre de rire. S'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à faire rire quelqu'un de bon cœur et en plus sans le faire exprès. D'habitude, à cause de son éducation il ne pouvais se permettre d'avoir de l'humour pour rester indifférent en toute situation. Et pourtant là…c'était un rire sincère et remplit de joie qu'elle lui offrait et sans m'en rendre compte il se mit à lui sourire.

**_

* * *

_**

POV Kaï

* * *

A ma grande surprise, elle s'arrêta de rire et me regarda avec un sourire qui me fit fondre.

**- Mon nom est Misaki Nomiwa.**

**- Enchanté, c'est un honneur d'être avec une si jolie personne. Mais appellez moi Kaï… Kimoshi.**

Je rêve ou elle vient de rougir !! ET MAIS moi aussi je suis entrain de rougir !! Oh non, la honte… Bien sur, je ne peut pas lui révéler ma véritable identité, mais ça me fait tout drôle de lui mentir ainsi. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas après… Soudain, je fus tiré de mes pensés par sa douce voix. Elle avait remarqué que je semblais perdu et en voyant le « fuyard » de la veile, elle avait complétement oublier qu'elle était venue pour m'aider, préférant s'amuser devant l'humour de la situation.

**- Je cherche le lycée. Sais-tu où il se trouve ? Je ne veux pas te géner car tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de parler avec moi.**

Je redoutais sa réponse : elle devait vraiment me trouver idiot.

**- Oui, je sais où il se trouve et ça tombe bien, j'y allais justement. On n'a qu'à faire la route ensemble ?**

J'accepta sa proposition et la remercia. Elle semblait si douce et était si gentil : on voyait qu'elle se préocupait de son prochain. Je suis sûr que c'est un ange.

**_

* * *

_**

**POV Misaki**

* * *

C'est fou, ça me fais tout drôle de marcher à ses côtés, toutes les filles dans la rue me regardent. J'ai même l'inpression qu'elles veulent me tuer. Mais dans un sens, c'est normal Kaï est aussi charmant que mignon : comme ça chemisse était entrouverte dont les manches avaient été coupées, on pouvait voir la forme de ses muscle ressortir. Et avec ses cheveux en bataille dégradés succésivement du bleu clair vers le bleu foncé, ses yeux violets qui semblaient lire en nous, il avait vraiment un look assez décontracté à en faire tomber plus d'une. (NDA : Vous ne l'aurez pas, il est a moi, durant toute la durée de se fanfic) Même son regard ténébreux qui nous intimidait le rendait encore plus séduisant.

A son comportement, je devine qu'il doit être nouveau ici.

**- Je viens juste d'arriver en ville. Alors je ne connaîs pas encore les lieux.**

C'est ce que j'ai dis : il lit dans les pensés ou sinon je ne vois pas comment il peut le savoir.

**- Je l'ai deviné parce que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder.**

**- Mais comment ?**

**- Durant mon enfance, j'ai appris à observer les réactions des autres en essayant de deviner à quoi il pensait. C'était…comment dire…mon jeu préféré.**

**- Ah bon, je ne le connaissait pas. J'aurai bien aimé y jouer.**

**- A la longue, tu te serais ennuyée. C'est pas vraiment un jeu que je qualifierais comme étant amusant. **

Je fus déçu mais gardant ma bonne humeur je réplica :

- **Si tu le dis, c'est toi l'expert. Mais tout de même, c'est comme avoir des pouvoirs surnaturelles. Tu te rends compte, pouvoir deviner les pensés des autres.**

**- Des pouvoirs surnaturelles ?! demanda t-il surpris et amusé**

**- Bon, oublis j'ai rien dis. Regarde on y est, voilà l'entée du lycée !**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A suivre !!_**

**_PS: N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews._**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Voili, voila la suite ! Je sais, je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : les profs et leurs manies de nous faire tourner en bourrique à l'approche des grandes vacances. **_

_**Au faite, un grand MERCI pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! J'étais super contente ! Et MERCI à tous ceux qui lisent cet fic.**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Phoenicia Balkov :_** Merci pour tes encouragements. L'idée du titre met venue d'un coup (pendant un cours super long --). J'aimerai bien pouvoir lire tes fics, je suis sûre qu'elles sont S.U.P.E.R o

_**Kalas1209 :**_ Mais non, t'inquiète, c'est oublié. En plus, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic.

_**SNT59 :**_ J'adore ton idée, la preuve, elle m'a aidé à faire ce chapitre. J'ai juste changé certains détails (surtout la fin 'o'). J'attends vivement t'as prochaine review.

_**luna115 :**_ Et oui ! Kai est trop beau (pas touche, il est à moi pour toute la durée de la fic è-é ). Je sais le chapitre précédent était un peu cours et celui-ci l'est aussi mais je peux t'affirmer que cet fic aura une fin.

_**Parce que je t'aime**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

**

* * *

POV Kai

* * *

**

Nous étions devant le lycée. Il était immense : rien que ça façade, dans laquelle un petit clocher était incrusté, aurait pu, à elle seule, être le lycée. En entrant, on se retrouva devant trois bâtiments et en y regardant de plus près je dois avouer que je me croirais en visite dans un château aux allures occidental plutôt que devant un établissement scolaire. Je ne pu cacher mon désespoir :

**- Moi qui voulais faire dans le sobre…** Murmurais-je dans un soupir.

* * *

**POV Misaki**

* * *

Dans le sobre ?

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, la ****première fois que je suis venu ici, moi aussi, j'ai été surprise.**

**- C'est de la pub mensongère.** s'indigna t-il.

Je rêve ou il est vraiment près à faire un procès au lycée. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de pub ? J'ai vraiment le don pour tomber sur des personnes bizarres.

* * *

**POV Kai**

* * *

J'aurai du faire plus attention…dans qu'elle galère me suis-je encore fourré ?

**- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda alors Misaki en me fixant avec étonnement.**

Mince, je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot.

**- Heu… Comment dire ? Si j'ai voulu m'inscrire ici…c'est…enfin…ça devait être un endroit calme, dans une petite ville… Pourquoi tu ris ?**

Décidément, je suis pire qu'un idiot. Si je continu comme ça, je vais la faire fuir, et ça, c'est hors de question !

**-Tu es tout rouge, c'est trop drôle !**

Pourquoi, personne ne m'a appris comment réagir face à ce genre de situation !! Même Tala s'y serait mieux pris…

Tala !? C'est pas vrai, je recommence à penser au Beyblade. Il faut que je mette tout cela de côté et que je me concentre sur ma nouvelle vie…avec elle…

**- Dis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**- Tu es si jolie quand tu souris… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je me suis mal exprimé !**

**- Merci.**

Encore ce doux sourire, je vous en pris s'il y a un dieu, faite qu'il ne disparaisse jamais de son visage. Elle est si belle…

**- Faudrait y aller, sinon, on va être en retard.**

**- Oui ! Euh, tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve le bureau du proviseur ? Je ne connais pas…**

**- J'adore !!!!** s'exclama une voix surgie de nul part.

* * *

**POV Normal**

* * *

Alors que Kai était en pleine discutions avec Misaki, devant le lycée, une fille s'était interposée entre eux et le regardée avec envie.

**- Moi qui pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer cette année, je viens enfin de trouver l'homme idéal !** Affirma t-elle devant un Kai complêtement médusé.

* * *

**POV Kai **

* * *

Quoi !? Ce n'est pas vrai !!! C'est qui cette folle !!

**- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Mon nom est Azumi Hitome. Ravie de faire la connaissance d'un garçon aussi séduisant.**

J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi se genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi ? Je n'est pourtant rien fait de mal. (NDA : Si, tu es trop beau)

**- Bon, je te laisse. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.**

**- Misaki ! Attends !** M'écriais-je alors.

Je rêve ou elle est jalouse ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être entrain d'halluciner. Il faut que je l'a rattrape sinon je vais être en retard. (NDA : Ben oui, elle ne lui a pas dit où e trouvait le bureau du proviseur)

* * *

**POV Normal **

* * *

Dans ça précipitation, Kaï avait complètement oublié la présence d'Azumi et l'avait laissé en plant.

**- C'est ça cours. Dans peu de temps tu seras à moi.**

**- Déjà une nouvelle proie ?** demanda une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Azumi et qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

**- Salut Aiko.**

**- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qui est ce garçon ?**

**- Mon futur petit copain.** Déclara Azumi avec un petit sourire au coin

**- Ok, dès la rentrée t'as déjà trouvé un soupirant, t'es vraiment rapide. Mais …Pourquoi il était avec Misaki ?**

**- Il va falloir que je mette certaines choses au clair avec ELLE !! Ce garçon est à moi et à moi seule.**

* * *

**A suivre !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Kikou ! Par où commencer... BONNE VACANCES A TOUS !! (Voilà c'est fait) Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié : le chapitre 4 est enfin disponible !!**

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

**SNT59 :** Si, j'avoue tu as été mon modèle pour Azumi... Mais je l'ai rendu dix fois pire !

**Luna115 :** Voilà la suite et à ce que je vois t'aime pas Azumi (j'te comprends) et puis Kaï n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi sexy !

**Phoenicia Balkov :** T'inquiète, je ne suis pas homophobe (et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai). Je suis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic. Tiens, je t'envoie un Big merci : MERCI !! ( :

**Kika la belle :** Ouais !! Une nouvelle reviewveuse (j'adore inventer de nouveau mot) ! A ce que je vois, t'aime le couple Misaki/Kaï...comme moi ! Alors voici la suite !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'attends les prochaines avec impatience :) Et merci, aussi, à ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**POV Kaï**

* * *

La journée commence bien… Misaki me fait la tête, une folle furieuse me poursuit et je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve le bureau de proviseur… Super !

Jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de moi, mais maintenant, c'est différent, je veux changer de comportement ne serais-ce que pour Misaki !

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Impossible de penser à autre chose ! Misaki… Ah ! Faut que j'arrête ! S'il vous plaît, si Dieu existe qu'il me vienne en aide !

**- Vous êtes le nouvelle élève ?** Demanda une voix venant de derrière moi.

Whoua ! Il a fait vite !

**- Je suis le Proviseur de cet établissement : Mr Fihomi.** Continua la voix.

**- Enchanté. Je suis Kaï Kimoshi.**

**- Tous tes papiers sont prêt. T'es parent ne sont pas venu ?**

**- Je suis en deuxième année, (en 1ère) je peux au moins venir seul ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi, les cours vont commencer.**

* * *

**POV Misaki**

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on soit dans la même classe ?

**- Quel canon !**

**- C'est qui ?**

**- C'est le nouveau…**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent tous de lui ? Ils sont scotchés d'admiration. On aurai dit que c'est la première fois qu'ils voient une nouvelle personne. C'est vraiment découragent.

**- Je vous présente Kaï Kimoshi. Il va finir l'année avec nous et je vous demande d'être sympa avec lui.** Déclara le professeur qui ne semblait pas réaliser que ses éléves n'étaient pas des éléves de maternelle.

-** OUI !** S'écrièrent toutes les filles d'une même voix.

**- C'était aussi valable pour les garçons, mais bon, c'est pas grave. Vas t'asseoir.**

Non, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il me laisse tranquille.

**- Rebonjour.**

Mince ! On est voisin ! Pourquoi moi ?! Tiens, mais c'est vrai pourquoi moi ? Y'a pleins de place libre pourtant.

**- Euh…**

Super... J'aurais pas pu trouver mieux à dire ?

**- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être la cible de furie.**

Il m'énerve à toujours tout deviner. C'est tout de même pas écrit en gros caractères sur mon front.

**- Misaki, je te charge de faire visiter le lycée à Kaï, pendant la pause.**

Et voilà que le prof s'y met aussi.

Le pire est passé. Enfin… A part les regards empoisonnés de la gent féminine. Je me demande si Kaï se rend compte de tout cela.

**- On va bien s'amuser !** Dit-il avec un sourire à mon adresse.

A l'aide !

* * *

**POV Normal**

* * *

**- Voilà, ici nous sommes devant les salles « A ». Celles-ci sont souvent utilisées par les élèves comme locaux pour leur club.**

**- Et là-bas ?**

Il avait parlé en montrant du regard un groupe de fille réunit dans l'une des salles.

**- Là ? Et bien, c'est l'un des clubs du lycée et si tu tiens à la tranquillité reste loin d'elles.**

Devant l'incompréhension de Kaï, elle se décida à répondre à ses questions muettes.

**- C'est le club F.D.D.B.G …**

**- Le quoi ?** Demanda Kai qui ne comprenant vraiment pas où se trouvait le danger.

**- Le club des « Folles Dingues Des Beaux Garçons »**

**- Tu rigoles ?!**

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**

**- …Alors… Tu me trouves…beau ?**

**- Assez pour qu'elles te montent un fan-club.** (NDA : J'en serai la présidente, bien sûr)

**- Ca ne me gênera pas…** Affirma Kai avec un sourire non dissimulé.

**- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !** Répont-elle véxée.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Si je me souviens bien, tu m'avais dit que tu étais ici pour être au calme .**

**- Euh… Oui ! J'avais oublié…**

* * *

**POV Misaki**

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de sa réponse. Après tout, il est normal pour un garçon de vouloir avoir l'attention des filles… Alors avoir un fan-club…

Je comprends…

* * *

**POV Kaï**

* * *

Pourquoi elle soupire ? Mince, j'ai fait une gourde.

Elle doit me classer dans la même catégorie que les autres garcons…ceux qui sont banales pour elle… Il faut que je rattrape mon erreur !

**- Misaki, je… Misaki ?**

C'est pas vrai, elle est partit sans m'attendre ! J'ai vraiment le don pour la mettre en colère ! Il faut que je la retrouve !

**- Coucou Beau Prince ! Tu t'es perdu ? Où tu m'attendais ?** Demanda d'un ton mielleux Azumi qui venait d'arriver.

Encore elle, c'est pas vrai !

**- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je visite l'établissement avec Misaki.**

Quel sangsue ! Arrête de me coller !

**- Pourtant Elle est déjà partit.**

Coincé !

**-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas la fréquenter.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?!** Déclarais-je offusqué.

**- Parce qu'elle est bizarre !** Prononça une voix à ma gauche.

Tiens, maintenant elles sont deux… La poisse ! Eh puis, c'est elles qui sont étranges à me coller comme ça.

**- Comparé à certaines filles, qui ne savent pas tenir en place et qui ont tendance à me saouler, moi je la trouve normal.**

C'est sorti tout seul. Bon, maintenant faut que je la retrouve.

* * *

**POV Normal**

* * *

Dans le couloir que Kai venait de quitter, plusieurs filles s'entassèrent pour voir la réaction d'Azumi.

**- J'le crois pas !! Espèce de …**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Azumi s'est fait larguer par le nouveau avant même de sortir avec lui.**

**- Quoi ! Personne n'ose me larguer !**

**- Arrête de l'énerver, Makora.**

**- Incroyable… Il s'est attiré les foudres de la fille la plus populaire…Le premier jour !!**

**- Ca veut dire que l'on a encore une chance ?**

**- Non mais ! Il se prend pour un tombeur ?!**!! (NDA : Non, puisque s'en est un !)

**- Toi, t'es jalouse !**

**- Jalouse ! Et de qui, Saori !** Réplique Azumi rouge de colère.

**- De Misaki parce que c'est elle que le nouveau n'arrête pas de la regarder.**

**- Laissez-moi tranquille. Et puis, ce n'est que partie remise.**

**- Tu vas tout de même pas continuer ?!**

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé perdre !**

* * *

**A suivre ! **

**Alors vous avez aimez ? Je dois avouer que je me demandais si j'allais parler d'Azumi dans ce chapitre... Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est énervante, pimbêche...Oui, j'avoue elle m'énerve aussi !!**

**Azumi : Quoi ! J'te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça !**

**Oui maieuh, c'est pas vraiment moi ! Ma main écrit toute seule se qu'elle veut ! (Aucune circonstance aténuante, pauvre de moi ...)**

**Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'un autre enquiquineur va s'incruster ! Et oui, c'est un garçon et (petit indice) il fait partie des BladeBreackers... A vous de deviner qui se sera ! (Moi je sais !!)**

**Azumi : Normal, c'est toi qui écrit !**

**Tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de te faire souffrir !**

**Azumi : ...**

**Maintenant que c'est réglé, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire... REVIEWS**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Etant abonné aux pannes d'ordi (qui s'amusent à m'empêcher de poster mes fics)elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de « Beyblade » ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et l'auteur refuse de me céder Kaï. (snif)

**Note :** Les personnages sont assez OOC. Vous êtes prévenus. Les discutions téléphoniques sont rapportées en italique.

**Un petit mot spécial pour _Luna115 _: Tu as passé avec bravo le test pour devenir la sous présidente du club en decouvrant qui viendra embêter Kaï dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

_**Parce que je t'aime**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

**POV Kaï**

* * *

Fichue journée. Misaki n'a pas arrêté de me faire la tête. Impossible de lui parler et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayais. Je suis maudit.

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

Il faut vraiment que je change la sonnerie du téléphone parce que sinon je risque de le faire taire de manière Dé-Fi-Ni-Ti-Ve .

**- Allo Kaï, c'est Misaki.**

**- Ah, Salut.**

**- Désolée de te déranger. C'était juste pour te dire que je m'excusais pour hier.**

Youpi !! Finalement la chance m'est revenue !

**- Euh, oui. Moi aussi je m'excuse pour mes paroles. Lorsque je t'ai dis que « ça ne me gênait pas d'avoir un fan-club » c'était juste que…**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui me suis énervée pour rien.**

Surpris, je ne dis rien.

**- Contente de voir que t'intéresse à ce que je te dis.**

**- Non, c'est juste que cette conversation devient de plus en plus… bizarre.**

**- C'est toi qui est le plus bizarre ! Mais bon, on se retrouve demain au lycée.**

**- Oui… Aurevoir…**

**- Bye !**

Je suis HEUREUX !! Une fée doit veiller sur moi, c'est pas possible.

J'espère que tout ce passera ainsi durant le reste de l'année scolaire.

* * *

_Malheureusement, l'auteur qui aime bien anéantir les espoirs de son petit kaïchounet (pour le pus grand plaisir des lecteurs (lectrices)) en décida autrement et quelques mois plus tard Kaï vit arriver chez lui un souvenir particulièrement énervant._

* * *

**POV Normal**

* * *

Kaï regarda froidement la personne ou plutôt la chose qui avait réussir à s'introduire dans son appartement.

**- Pourquoi t'es là ?**

L'autre le regarda à son tour en souriant.

**- Pour te voir.**

**- Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris. Comment tu as fais pour me retrouver…aussi vite ?**

**- Tu sais bien que rien ne m'échappe, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.**

**- Tu m'en veux encore.**

**- Disons que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me venger pleinement.**

**- Pff… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras aimer.**

**- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire cela, Mr l'insensible.**

Kai se tut puisqu'il savait que de toute façon l'autre arriverait toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

**- Ton silence fait parti des chose qui ne m'ont pas manqué depuis ta fugue, il y a six mois.**

**- Si je suis parti c'est parce que j'en avais besoin.**

**- Hum hum.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as changé. Il y a quelque temps, tu ne te serais pas expliqué sur tes actes… ****Que s'est t-il passé ? Qui a réussit à te fait fondre ?**

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

* * *

**POV Kaï**

* * *

Sauvé par le téléphone. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que sa sonnerie m'apaise.

**- Allo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est moi, Misaki. Je t'appelle au sujet du devoir que l'on doit remettre demain.**

**- Demain ?**

**- Oui, la date a été avancée et j'étais sûre que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je voulais t'en informer.**

**- Merci.**

* * *

**POV du Visiteur **

* * *

C'est la première fois que je vois Kaï ainsi. Déjà que je suis surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il s'est déplacé pour répondre au téléphone le voilà qui se met à discuter tranquillement avec son interlocuteur et le pire c'est que je le vois même sourire à certain moment.

Il est devenu méconnaissable après seulement quelques mois. C'est incompréhensible. A mois que …

* * *

**POV Normal**

* * *

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes passées au bout du fil, Kaï raccrocha enfin.

**- C'était qui ?**

**- T'es encore là ?**

**- Où voulais tu que je sois d'autre ?**

Seul le silence répondit.

**- Tu vois !**

**- Ray… Tu sais que tu es insupportable…**

**- Oui ! Alors c'était qui ?**

**- Personne.**

**- Je n'aurai jamais crus que le grand Kaï Hiwatari se mettrait à sourire après un coup de téléphone et à rougir à mes questions.**

* * *

**POV Kaï**

* * *

Il ne va pas me lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Quand je pense que la plupart des personnes disent de lui que c'est l'un des BeyBladeurs les plus sérieux et les plus gentils, ça ce voit vraiment qu'ils ne le connaissent pas.

**- Alors ?**

**- Laisses moi tranquille.**

**- Donc, c'était une fille.**

Mais il m'énerve !!

**- Je crois que j'ai visé juste.**

Attends, tu n'as pas encore gagné. Je connais ton point faible.

**- En réalité…**

**- Oui ?**

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

**- C'était Mr Momomya… Tyson est mort !**

Et voilà, ma petite fausse annonce a eu l'effet voulu. Il est devenu blême. Et oui, je suis cruel mais tu l'as bien cherché.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.** Déclarais-je avec un sourire ironique.

**- K… Kaï…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je vais te TUER !!!**

Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Ce n'était pas prévu ! Il aurai simplement du être choqué ! Cela ne va pas se passer ainsi !

**- Non mais, ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles !**

**- Tu as de la chance…** Déclara t-il simplement avec lenteur.

Sincèrement, il commence à me faire peur. Un coup, il se fâche et juste après il reprend son calme comme-ci de rien n'était.

**- En quoi ?**

Arrêtes de me regarder ainsi, je suis immunisé contre les regards de la mort qui tue, ça ne me fait plus rien depuis bien longtemps.

**- Je sais de source sûre que Tyson va bien et je peux même t'annoncer qu'il a l'intention de venir ici comme moi.**

**- QUOI ?**

* * *

**POV Ray**

* * *

Kaï, je peux t'assurer que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Pourquoi Ray en veut-il à Kaï ? Et quelles sont ses relations avec Tyson ?

**Pour le savoir envoyez moi vos reviews pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite et pour me donner vos impressions !! A+**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Kikou, cela faisait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite et la voilà ENFIN !! **

**J'avoue, dernièrement j'ai souffert du syndrome de la page blanche et pour cause : j'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais (à chaque fois j'effaçais ce que je venais d'écrire -ouin) bien que j'ai des chapitres déjà écris il y a des chapitres à trous. Genre : j'ai déjà écris le chapitre 9 mais j'avais pas le 6, 7 et 8. (Je me complique vraiment la vie XD ) Donc voilà le chapitre 6 !!**

**Un grand merci à Phoenicia Balkov, Lady Burn, Luna115, SNT59, Demoiselle Ninon et à Yaoifanatique pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragées à écrire la suite ! **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Parce ce que je t'aime**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Misaki avait décidé de faire visiter la vieille ville à Kai.

**

* * *

**

**POV Kai**

* * *

**- A droite, le grand bâtiment c'est la mairie et à gauche...**

Comment fait-elle pour différencier toutes ces bâtisses ? Ils sont tous identiques !

S'il n'y avait pas l'électricité et le téléphone dans cet endroit, j'aurai pu affirmer être remonté dans le temps pour atterrir au Moyen-Âge. Tout est en pierre !! Au moins maintenant je ne peux plus dire que l'école fait tâche dans le décors vu que seul les bâtiments se trouvant vers l'extérieure de la ville sont modernes. Heureusement que c'est là que j'ai trouvé mon appartement sinon je serais déjà devenu fou... Dans un sens, toutes ces pierres me rappellent l'abbaye.

**- ... et là, il y a le marché. Plus loin, on voit... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas ? **

Je suis découvert ! Aller, un bon petit mensonge pour détendre l'atmosphère avant qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment.

**- Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

Dans un sens, c'est la vérité vu que depuis la visite « surprise » de mon ex-coéquipier j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il m'épuise mentalement et le pire c'est que je commence vraiment à devenir paranoïaque de peur de le voir surgir de nul part.

**- Viens.** Déclara t-elle en me tirant après avoir attraper ma main.

**- Où va t-on ?**

**- C'est une surprise.**

Son comportement démontrait une joie mal contenue alors je l'a suivi dans le dédale des rues qui, pour moi, ressemblaient de plus en plus à un labyrinthe géant. C'est étrange de remarquer que quand on est anxieux on ne remarque pas le paysage. Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici pour faire du tourisme et connaître l'endroit où je dors et mange -donc mon appartement- me suffit amplement.

**- Nous sommes arrivé !**

Levant mon regard que j'avais baissé au cours de mes réflexions, je découvris...

**- La forêt ?**

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le demander.**

**- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié. **Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin collé à ses lèvres.

Même si extérieurement j'avais un comportement calme, intérieurement, j'était boulversé : comment pourrais-je oublier la réaction plus que stupide que j'avais eus lors de notre première rencontre.

Fuir devant quelqu'un n'a jamais fais partie de mes caractéristiques. Voltaire aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque si il l'apprenait... Tout compte fait, je me ferais une joie de le lui annoncer ! Dommage que je sois censé avoir disparu... Mince. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois...

**- Dis, tu es toujours là ?**

**- Euh... Oui, oui...**

**- C'est la beauté du parc que te subjugue à ce point ?**

**- Oui mais face à toi, le parc fait pâle figure.**

Gagné !

Pour une fois qu'elle est plus embarrassée que moi et puis le rouge lui va drôlement bien.

**- Misaki, tu rougis.**

Oh !

Je n'imaginais pas que l'on puisse devenir encore plus rouge.

La tension qui me tendait auparavant fondit comme neige au soleil. Misaki avait vraiment le don de me détendre, avec elle, je peux être moi, un simple homme parmi tant d'autres. Tout les masques que je m'étais forgé depuis ma plus tendre enfance se fissuraient en sa présence. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais...bien et surtout heureux.

Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser envahir par cette douce sensation de bonheur, de plénitude.

**- Ne restes pas planté là à sourire bêtement et allons près du ruisseau.****  
**

Le ruisseau était enfin en vue. L'ambiance enchanteresse de ce lieu m'éblouie une nouvelle fois même si l'ange était maintenant à mes côtés cet endroit n'avait pas perdu de son charme.

Une magnifique clairière où poussait des fleurs de toute beautés s'étendait devant moi et bordait un petit ruisseau. Devant celui-ci se trouvait un grand saule pleureur dont les branches frôlaient le sol poussées par le vent.

**

* * *

**

POV Normal

* * *

Ce fut d'ailleurs un souffle de vent qui révéla la présence de deux personnes assisses à même le sol cachées auparavant par le saule pleureur. En se rapprochant, Misaki et Kai virent que l'une des deux personnes semblait être en proie au désespoir. Même si ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour les distinguer nettement, ils pouvaient voir le tréssautement du corps de la plus petite silhouette montrant que celle-ci pleurait. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée par la manière dont l'autre personne l'abritait de ses bras comme pour le protéger d'un quelconque danger.

**- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de partir.**Murmura Misaki en fixant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**

* * *

**

POV Kai

* * *

Sans un mot, je l'entraînas plus loin. Un noeud venait de se former dans mon estomac très vite suivi d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

Qui pouvaient donc être ces personnes ?

**

* * *

**

POV Normal

* * *

S'ils étaient restés encore quelques minutes, ils auraient pu entendre la phrase murmurée par la plus grande silhouette. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une phrase banale mais, elle aurait pu renseigner Kai.

Le silence qui entourait la clairière avait rendu audible les paroles rassurantes dans lesquelles ressortaient une certaine once de tristesse et de douleur, cela ressemblait à une promesse :

**- Je te protégerais. Personne ne te fera plus souffrir. Je veille sur toi... Tyson.**

**

* * *

**

A suivre !

La suite sera publiée pendant les vacances de la Noël ! A bientôt !

**PS: N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des Reviews**


	7. Chapitre 7

**NA JE SUIS PAS MORTE !! **

**Mais bon avec le bac c'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire mais heureusement on approche de la fin (entre 3 et 4 chapitres avant la fin, je pense) !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kaiylia :**Voilà -enfin- le chapitre 7 ! Alors contente ?

**SNT :**Et ben na ! Ce serait trop simple si c'était un triangle amoureux Kai/Tyson/Ray. Ce chapitre t'apportera -enfin- des réponses !!

**Parce ce que je t'aime**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Une semaine été passé depuis la ballade entre Misaki et Kai. Celui-ci était en ce moment même dans son appartement entrain de fixé son indésirable invité.

**« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »**Déclara avec mépris un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus bicolores à l'encontre de l'homme appuyé contre le mur qui lui faisait face.

**« Sache que je suis le premier à ne pas vouloir être ici. **

**- Très bien alors dégages. »**

Seul un regard noir lui répondit mais Kai l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

**« Vas rejoindre Tyson, vu que tu n'attends que cela. Tiens... Maintenant que j'y pense votre relation à drôlement dû évoluer depuis mon départ pour que tu le serves comme le gentil toutou que tu es. »**

Le poing de Ray se retrouva, tout d'un coup, très très proche du visage de Kai. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne pû l'éviter que par ses réflexes.

« Dis encore un seul mot et je te promet que tu vas souffrir. » Siffla le chinois d'une voix menaçante qui démontrait l'état dénervement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Bien que surpris par le violent changement de comportement de son ''ami'' Kai garda un visage impassible avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**« Vas-y, frappes-moi, vu que tu en meurs d'envie.**

**- Ne me tentes pas. J'ai fais la promesse de ne pas porter la main sur toi.**

**- A qui as-tu fais cette promesse ? »** Demanda le bleuté étonné.

Ray ignora sa question et alla calmement se repositionner près de la porte d'entrée.

**« Réponds ! » **

Cela ne troubla pas le moins du monde l'avancé de l'autre. Le silence angoissant qui régna dans la pièce brisa le masque d'insensibilité de Kai. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Ray manifester une telle colère, cela n'avait jamais fait partie de son caractère. Tout d'un coup, il avait peur de la réponse qu'il réclamer mais il voulait savoir.

**« Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »**

Surpris devant l'emploi de la politesse de son ex-capitaine d'équipe, Ray se retourna et fit face au ''grand Kai'' qui avait la tête baissé semblant lui-même étonné de ses paroles. Il avait perdu son contrôle.

**« Tyson.**

**- Pourquoi tu ramène tout à Tyson ?**

**- Tyson m'a fait promettre de te protéger... »**Consentit à dire l'asiatique.

Il avait peut-être répondu mais la tension présente auparavent dans la pièce était toujours à couper à la hache.

**« Cela ne fait que quelques temps que tu es ici mais ta fugue, elle, date d'environ six mois. Voltaire aurait pû te retrouver et te ramener facilement à n'importe quel moment... Pourtant, il n'a rien fait... Tu n'as jamais eu de problême... Grâce à Tyson...**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi en quoi il aurait pû m'aider ! »**

Ray contracta ses poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Des gouttes de sang commençaient même déjà à couler et à tomber sur le sol.

**« C'est simple, il a pris t'a place. Ils l'ont enlevé mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Tyson refuserait de coopérer pour que tu puisses rester libre. **

**- Je ne lui avais rien demandé et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci Tyson savait où jétait à se moment là.**

**-Au contraire, il le savait. Tyson te connaissant mieux que quiconque. D'ailleurs, comment crois-tu que j'aurai pû retrouver ta trace sans lui ? »**

Kai se tut. Il avait toujours su que Tyson le retrouverait mais il n'aurai jamais pensé que son grand-père l'aurait lui aussi compris.

**« Tu connais la haine qu'éprouve Boris pour Tyson, alors imagine le plaisir qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il l'a torturé pendant des mois. »**

Il avait fini sa phrase en pleurant, ses nerfs étant entraint de le lâcher.

**« Lorsque les autorités ont retrouvés la trace de Boris et secourus Tyson, il était inconscient. A l'hôpital, les médecins ont diagnostiqués qu'il était dans le coma. Max été tellement choqué qu'il a fait une dépression nerveuse et a dû repartir aux Etats-Unis rejoindre sa mère avant de pouvoir se calmer. »**

* * *

**POV Kai**

* * *

Mon Dieu ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Non, c'est un cauchemar. Oui, ça ne peut être que cela ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas dût poser cette question. Tout aurait pû aller pour le mieux si j'étais resté dans l'ignorance la plus totale !

Tyson...

Je crois que je me sens mal... Même si je tente de garder mon inpassivité légendaire, je ne peux nier les tremblements qui parcourent mon corps et la forte envie de vomir que j'essais tant bien que mal de réprimer.

**« Combien d'innocents vont d'avoir souffrir pour que toi ? Moi, si j'ai accepter de te protéger c'est à cause de Tyson car il n'est plus en état de le faire. Lorsque je suis venu ici la première fois je voulais te prévenir de la présence de Boris ici, mais te voir si insouciant et heureux dans ton monde m'a énervé et comble de tout, tu te permets de rabaisser Tyson. Sincèrement, tu ne mérites pas son amitié ni la confiance qu'il t'a accordé ! »**

J'entends la porte claquer, Ray vient de partir. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus et je m'écroule à genoux sur le sol.

Voltaire avait raison, je n'attire que des problêmes à ceux qui m'entourent...

Je suis une gêne pour la société...

Je suis un lâche...

Un lâche inutile...

Tyson...

Pardon...

* * *

**A Suivre !**

* * *

J'y trop forte ! C'est le deuxième chapitre qui se termine sur Tyson ! (Où comment faire participer un perso non-présent)

Dans le prochain chapitre : la dépression de Kai, Ayumi le Retour, le méchant psychopathe que j'ai nommé Boris et bien d'autre chose encore !!

Biz

* * *


End file.
